


Coming Out

by SinisterMind



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, SO GAY, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMind/pseuds/SinisterMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Michael Clifford comes out, the one time Luke Hemmings comes out and the one time Michael and Luke come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

The first time Michael Clifford comes out is when he’s 8 years old. He didn’t know what the word ‘gay’ meant at that age, he just knew that he liked boys.   
He remembers how he and his parents were sitting at the kitchen table when he announced proudly that he had a crush on someone in his class. 

 

“What’s her name?” His dad had asked and Michael frowned. 

“It’s a boy Dad!” Michael laughed “I can’t like girls because girls have cooties!” 

 

His parents shared a look before looking back at their 8 year old who was busy trying to hide his vegetables under the mashed potato on the corner of his plate. They didn’t mind that their son had a crush on a boy, perhaps Michael had just mixed up his words, and it could be a phase anyway. 

 

“Well” his mum coughed “What’s his name?”

“Ryan” Michael nodded “He has curly hair and lots and lots and lots of freckles and he likes Monster Trucks” 

“He seems like a nice boy” His dad commented cutting up his dinner. 

“He is! I sat next to him in class and we had to write stuff in our books about our families and I wrote about you and Mummy and Federer and the cat we used to have!” Michael rambled and squirmed in his seat.

“Well, maybe Ryan can come over one day?” his mother suggested and Michael’s eyes widened.

“Yes!” Michael shouted and banged his hands on the table. “We can watch Spiderman and Batman and we can draw and go outside with Federer!” 

 

That was the first time Michael Clifford ‘came out’.

 

~

 

The second time Michael Clifford came out was when he was 12. 

 

He had grown from the boy who could barely sit still at the kitchen table to the boy who had to be pried from his bedroom. 

He remembers when he sort of came out to his parents, just 4 years earlier and now he was getting ready to come out to someone that wasn’t family. 

Over the last 4 years, Michael had learned that he was definitely, absolutely 100% gay. He knew what the word meant, he knew what they did and he knew that it was frowned upon by a lot of people. 

He didn’t really talk about stuff like this, no one at school or anyone other than his parents knew at all really, that he was gay. 

His parents had talked to him about it and it ended up with a really awkward talk on always using protection even though he can’t get someone pregnant but there is always a chance of getting and STD or something. He remembers spluttering and blushing during the entire talk, his dad used words like anus and it even though he was 12 and he really shouldn’t find it so funny, he had laughed throughout the talk as well. 

His parents were very supportive of his sexuality and he was glad that it didn’t change anything between them. He’s heard about the kids who come out to their parents and they get kicked out and disowned. 

 

Michael sat on his bed with his best friend Calum as they flipped through comic books together. He was somewhat nervous because he was going to tell Calum that he was gay and he was hoping Calum would still be his best friend after telling. 

 

“Cal” Michael spoke up nervously. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, course” Calum replied looking up from the Avengers comic on his lap. 

“I think” Michael stopped “No, I know this, I’m gay”

 

Calum blinked. 

 

“Okay” Calum shrugged “Does that mean you like boys instead of girls?”

“Yeah”

“Oh” Calum paused “That’s cool”

“Cool”

 

And that was that. 

 

~

 

The third time Michael Clifford came out was to the entire year level when he was 15. 

 

It was over Facebook too. He had done something he’d seen someone do on Tumblr and he had found it absolutely hilarious that he just had to do it himself. 

 

Michael Clifford  
First one to comment is gay!

 

And then he commented on his own status with “Surprise”. He was happy because his comment had gotten a lot of likes and Calum had commented saying he was an idiot but people accepted him. He was sure some people didn’t but he didn’t care. 

 

~

 

The fourth time Michael Clifford came out was in a twitcam. 

 

He, Luke, Calum and Ashton were in a hotel room on the Take Me Home tour and they were all tipsy. Michael was probably the tipsiest with Calum following close behind.   
And he didn’t really care if people knew he was gay or not, being gay was such a small part but their fan base was growing every single day and their management thought it wouldn’t be such a good idea to come out. 

Michael didn’t care if he could come out or not, if he was being honest he wasn’t really planning on it anyway. He was just gonna get a boyfriend one day and act as if everything is the same as it always was. And in a way it is the same as it always was because Michael has always been gay. 

 

Ashton had taken control of the laptop and was now running from the lounge area to the bedrooms and was flopping down on his own bed while Luke climbed on top of him.   
Calum lay down next to Ashton on the bed as Ashton adjusted so you could see both of them on the screen. Michael being Michael chose to lie on top of Calum which would later be made into heaps of gifs. 

 

“This is so gay, bro, get off me” Calum said loudly and Michael chuckled

“Nooo” he whined but rolled off anyway. He wasn’t offended by Calum’s choice of words, Calum was probably one of his biggest supporters after his parents. 

“Can we all sit in the bed so we can all be on screen?” Luke suggested as he was off camera. Luke’s suggestion went on ignored as Calum cleared his throat. 

“Just uh wanna remind everyone that I am straight” Calum announced “I do like girls”

“I still feel like I should tell everyone I am gay” Michael mumbled almost inaudibly though it was clear what he said. 

“Okay, you should not have said that” Calum replied as he rolled off the bed. 

 

~

 

The fifth time Michael Clifford came out was in on Twitter. 

 

They had just announced the legalisation of gay marriage in USA and Michael was so fucking happy. He wanted Australia to legalise it as he really did want to get married in the country he was born but this was such a huge deal to the LGBTQ+ community that he was bouncing off the walls. 

 

“Can you believe it?!” Michael shouted as soon as he saw the announcement. “It’s fucking LEGAL IN THE U.S! THIS IS ONE OF THE GREATEST THINGS TO HAVE EVER HAPPENED!”

“It’s a really good thing” Calum agreed as Michael plopped down onto the couch, still smiling like an idiot. 

“Like, I could get married in any state of America just like you guys!” Michael beamed making the rest of the band smile too. It wasn’t unusual for Michael to talk about accomplishments in the LGBTQ+ community but he didn’t normally ramble on and on about it. 

“Happy for you, man” Ashton clapped him on the back. “You should like officially come out to like the fans, show even more support or whatever”

“Yeah, a lot of our fans are part of the community” Luke piped up “I met a fan one time and she was saying how our band helped her meet her girlfriend” 

“How do I announce it though?” Michael bit his lip “Like I’ve come out so many times but this kinda like to the entire world in a way, so it’s more daunting” 

“Big word there, mate” Calum laughed “Just a tweet should be fine”

 

@Michael5SOS: So happy that gay marriage is legal in all states of the U.S! #LoveWins

@Michael5SOS: P.s. Just wanna say that I AM GAY AS FUCK!

@Michael5SOS: Like I’m gay, I like boys. 

 

“Was the last tweet necessary?” Ashton asked as he retweeted all of Michael’s tweets and watched his timeline go crazy. 

“I thought it was” Michael pouted “People might think I’m joking but I’m not, I really like boys and dick”

“We know” Calum mumbled “You don’t have to keep saying how much you love dick because we get the point”

“You’re just jealous because I don’t like your dick” Michael shot back making Luke choke out a loud laugh. 

 

~

 

Michael Clifford sat on a couch with the rest of his band by his side. 

 

“Michael” the interviewer started “This is your first interview since your announcement on Twitter, how does it feel?”

“It feels good” Michael nodded, he could feel Luke sneak his arm around his shoulders as he spoke. “Like I have come out so many times in the past and I’m hoping that this is the last proper announcement”

“How old were you when you first came out?”

“I was 12, I think and I came out to Calum but my parents told me that I came out to them when I was 8 and I had a crush on this boy in my class named Ryan but I didn’t know what the word gay meant at that age” Michael recalled 

“You had a crush on Ryan!” Calum spluttered “Are you serious?!”

“What’s so bad about that?!” Michael defended “He was cute and liked Monster Trucks!”

“He picked his nose and ate it!” Calum laughed as did everyone else

“Are you actually serious?!” Michael groaned rubbing his face with the palm of his hands “He came over to my house! We watched Spiderman together! What if he wiped his boogers on my stuff?”

“When did you know you were gay, Michael?” she asked as the laughter died down. 

 

Michael bit his lip. 

 

“I think, I always knew? As cliché as that sounds but I knew that I was attracted to boys before I knew what the word gay meant, I knew before I saw it on TV, I knew before I learnt that all my friends had crushes on girls” Michael explains slowly “It was probably one of the earliest pieces of information about me that I knew after what my name was and how old I was”

“Calum, Michael said that you were the first person other than his parents that he came out to, what did you think” She asked

 

Calum thought about it for a minute. 

 

“I didn’t really know what the word meant” Calum answered honestly “We were in his bedroom reading comic books when he told me and I was like ‘oh cool’ and then I was like wait is that when boys like another boy and it didn’t change anything about the way I acted around him”

 

Michael took the pause after Calum to continue talking. 

 

“Being gay is such a small part of me, it’s like saying my eyes are green, I dye my hair or my name is Michael. It’s just a basic fact about me. I thought it was pretty obvious if I’m being honest. I mean I’m not hiding it, I act the same way as I always did when I wasn’t ‘out’”

 

~

 

“Michael?” a voice knocked him out of his little daydream

“Huh” he says startled “Oh, it’s you, Luke”

“Yeah” Luke shuffled his feet as he sat on the edge of Michael’s bunk. “I want to tell you something”

“Oh” Michael paused “Well, go on then, tell me!”

“I thought you would be the easiest person to tell” Luke says “I’m gay”

“Are you serious?” Michael asks sitting up and leaning on his elbows “Or are you just fucking around?”

“No! I’m 100% serious!” Luke replied, eyes wide “Why would I joke about something like this?”

“Past experience” Michael sighed “So you’re gay? Cool”

“Yeah” Luke smiles nervously “And like I kinda maybe kinda um like you?”

“You like me?” Michael asks slowly “Oh wow, I wasn’t expecting that at all”

“I’m sorry!” 

“Why are you sorry?” Michael furrows his eyebrows.

“I wanted to ask you on a date because I like you and you probably don’t like me that way and now I’m rambling and making a fool out of myself and I need to stop talking”

“Shut up, Luke” Michael interrupted and smiled “I’ll go on a date with you”

 

~

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Calum asked as he looked at Michael and Luke cuddled up on the couch across from him. “I mean, it’s a pretty bold move”

“Yeah” Michael nodded “We’re ready to come out”

 

Michael selected the picture that Ashton had taken of them without them knowing and had sent it to Michael via text. 

It was a cute photo. Luke and Michael were just standing in the middle of their hotel room, Michael’s arms around Luke’s shoulders, his fingers fiddling with his hair. Luke’s arms resting on Michael’s waist as they had their lips connected. Luke’s face was tilted down slightly as Michael leant up to Luke’s height. Their chests were pressed together and it was just a cute photo overall. 

 

Michael took a breath as he typed the caption and tagged Luke’s account before uploading it for anyone to see. 

 

@michaelgclifford: I kinda maybe ship us


End file.
